Always
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: They loved with a love that was more than love. It started out in a high school cafeteria, but in time their friendship turned into love. A love that not even the zombie apocalypse could ever destroy. 10k and Bella prove that their love is something special and nothing would ever keep them a part, not even Z's. M For Violence


Author's Note

An ending to a wonderful year and a challenge!

This is a 10k/Bella pairing, and in the show they reveal his real name is Tommy, so I'm going with that.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella looked around with trembling hands as she entered the school cafeteria. Why had she decided to start her Junior year in an entirely new school where she knew no one? She spotted a close to empty table off into the corner and headed there. Her steps faltered slightly as she took notice of the dark haired boy that sat there leaning over a book.

"Excuse me." She said softly causing the boy with green eyes to look at her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

He looked at her strangely before simply gesturing to the seat and returning back to his book.

Bella took a seat across from him and opened her water bottle. She watched him curiously to see he was reading a book she could tell belonged to one of the English classes. She looked back at her meal and took a few bites of her apple. She wasn't much of a meat eater so the hamburger was unappealing to her. She looked up to see the boy across from her slide over his apple slices to her. "umm…" She smiled as he met her eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded simply. "You're welcome."

"I'm Bella Swan." She said softly wanting to strike up some sort of conversation with him.

He looked up at her as realization hit and he nodded his head. "Charlie's daughter?"

"Yeah, how do you know my dad?" Bella questioned as she took a bite of his apple slices.

"He's my dad's best friend." He replied shortly. "I'm Tommy."

Bella nodded, "Is your dad a cop as well?"

"Yeah, he's your dad's partner." Tommy replied he closed his book and looked at her curiously. "Are you doing okay? No offense, but you look a little worn."

Bella laughed, "It's just a bit annoying to start over. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm a new toy in the box. It's just overwhelming to stand out so much."

"It'll pass, it always does." Tommy replied he put his book away in his backpack. "What class do you have next."

"Umm AP History." Bella said as finished the apple slices.

Tommy nodded and stood, "I'll walk you, we have the same class."

Bella nodded she stood and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. She smiled as he threw away her tray for her. She followed beside him as he led the way to history. "You're in the same grade as me right?"

"Yeah." Tommy replied shortly he looked over at her to see her basically clinging to his side as they made their way through the hall. He made a silent promise to keep an eye on her always to make sure she was okay.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled as Tommy helped her up the mountain. "What are we doing here again?"

"Our dads are survivalist, so they like to do whatever they can to prepare for any sort of disaster." Tommy said as he helped her over the large rock. "This means we have to go with them to learn as well. This will help with your balance."

Bella sighed, "Is this what you do every weekend?"

Tommy nodded he braced an arm around her waist as she almost slipped against a rock. "Since I was 6."

Bella shook her head. "11 years of this? How do you do it?"

"You learn to enjoy it." Tommy replied with an amused smile as he watched Bella try not to trip over herself. "Once you find something you're good at you really start to enjoy these sort of trips."

Bella laughed at the pure nonsense of it all. "How many times have you broken a bone?"

"Not once." Tommy replied as he helped her finish the hike. "Either your dad or my dad is always around to help. Don't worry Bella I'm in charge of not letting you get hurt."

Bella smiled, "Thanks, Tommy." She took his offered hand as he led her towards their fathers. She took in a deep breath as she was instructed to build a fire using only what was around her.

Tommy laughed at her expression, "Come on, I'll walk you through it."

Bella smiled lightly, "Let's see if that helps."

-Page Break-

Bella frowned as she waited in the parking lot for Tommy to appear. For the past five months they had spent practically every day together, from doing homework to what Tommy called her training sessions. She had found that she had a natural skill in fighting, so much so that she was starting to surpass her instructors. She was particularly good at climbing and running, her slim figure helping her do certain things that her father, Earl (Tommy's father) and Tommy just couldn't do. She had even taken up jogging early in the morning before school.

"Hey Bella!" Tyler said approaching her, his football jacket on showing off that he was a part of the team.

"Hi, Tyler." Bella said looking around hoping that Tommy appeared to save her from this awkward conversation that was about to take place.

"So umm…" He ran his hand through his hair in a nervous habit. "The winter formal is this weekend and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

Bella shifted around uncomfortable. "I can't Tyler, I have plans this weekend."

"Come on, nothing is more important than going to the dance. I'll even take you out to eat before." Tyler said.

Bella wrinkled her nose, "I can't Tyler, Tommy and I already have plans."

"You can't possibly choose that loser of me." Tyler said his tone more than cocky as he spoke.

Bella frowned and grew angry at what he said towards her Tommy. "There's no competition Tyler, between you and Tommy I'll always prefer Tommy."

Tyler scoffed, "He's just some dweeb. He's nothing but a low life sweetheart."

Bella's hands balled up into fists before she could even question her actions she pulled back and hit Tyler in the jaw. She felt someone pulling her back and saw Tommy standing beside her with his arm around her waist. "Tommy…" She started to explain.

She stumbled back as he pushed her behind him as Tyler stood up straighter. She noticed the way Tommy's shoulders tensed but his hand never left her waist and she was pressed behind him.

"Get your fucking girl under control! Fucking crazy bitch!" Tyler shouted catching the attention of almost everyone in the parking lot.

Tommy ground his teeth in anger. "Watch how you talk about her."

Tyler laughed straightening out his shoulders. "Yeah, what the fuck are you going to do about it? Going to have your little girlfriend stand up for you again?"

Tommy laughed, "I'm pretty sure I can take you myself." Tommy stepped back as Tyler lunged forward he stepped away from Bella and hit Tyler in the eye. He hit the boy again in the stomach sending him to his knees. Tommy turned and took Bella's hand leading her to his car, an early Christmas present from his father. He opened the passenger door for her and closed it behind her. He turned his head and watched as Tyler's friends gathered around him. He got into the driver's side and turned on the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Tommy." Bella said softly. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her curiously. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just worried about you. I'm sorry I started that." Bella said a blush staining her cheeks.

"You didn't start anything, Bella." Tommy said looking at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "He deserved it. Tyler is a jerk and he wouldn't have left you alon e unless you did something about stopping him."

Bella looked out the window something was bothering her greatly and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She looked over at Tommy as he reached over and took a hold of her hand. She smiled at him but enjoyed his hand in hers. She frowned as he let go and stepped out of the car once they reached her house. She grabbed her bag and went to exit only to have him open the door for her. She stepped out of the car and thanked him quietly. She paused as he grabbed her hand preventing her from walking forward.

"Something wrong, Tommy?" Bella questioned softly stepping closer to him.

He shook his head a serious expression covering his face. "Why didn't you say yes to him?"

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion not sure why he was asking her this question. "I don't want to go anywhere with him."

"If I had asked you to go with me, would you have said yes?" Tommy questioned.

Bella smiled, "No, I would've said no." She saw the look of sadness fall on his face and continued. "I would've said no because you and I already have plans that day. I would much rather spend an entire day just with you, than spend one night with you in a crowded room with people we don't even like."

Tommy smiled, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Let's go inside and wait for our fathers to call."

Bella smiled brightly as he took her hand and led her inside. "Hey Tommy?" She said softly.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong." Bella said with a smile. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to be more than my friend?"

Tommy smiled he didn't reply he simply stopped in his tracks and in a surprising move he leaned forward and kissed her. His hand wrapping around her waist bringing her in closer. He pulled back needing to breathe but rested his forehead against hers.

"Perfect answer." Bella mumbled taking in deep breath.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled and sat down next to Tommy holding a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her dad and her had woken up early and put their presents in the car and drove all the way to Tommy's house so they could enjoy Christmas together. Bella handed Tommy her drink. "Want some?"

He took a small sip from her cup before smiling. "Why is it so sweet?"

Bella smirked, "I practically emptied a container of cool whip into it. I ate most of it before I sat down."

Tommy smirked he leaned forward and grabbed her gifts. "This one is from my dad and this one is from me and this box is from your dad."

Bella smiled she noticed he already had his gifts at his side. "Let's take turns." She said as she set her cup down ready to open their presents together. Their fathers were in the front yard trying to install some sort of radio in Tommy's car. She rolled her eyes as he insisted she go first. She opened her dad's gift and smiled as just as she expected he had given her a set of knee length snow boots. "I knew he was going to get me this. He kept asking what my shoe size was."

Tommy smiled, he opened his dad's gift and saw a new gun. "I chose this out in the store."

Bella smiled as Tommy pushed his gift away and handed her the one from his dad. She tore the wrapping apart and looked at Tommy curiously as she saw the two machetes that lay in the box in their carriers. "Did your dad really get me a pair of machetes?"

Tommy smiled, "Yeah, he didn't like that you refused to use a gun, so he figured this was better than nothing. Our dad's seem to think that the end of the world is near and this is their way of preparing us." He took one machete from the box and showed it to her. "This one is a Latin Machete, and the other one is a bolo machete. He and Charlie couldn't decide on which one you should get so my dad just ended up getting you these two."

Bella scrunched her nose. "Do you really think I can do this? I mean I don't think I'm capable of learning how to use one of these things. What if I end up cutting my arm off?"

Tommy laughed, "You'll be fine. I think you'll really learn how to pick this up with ease."

Bella smiled, "If you say so. Alright, open up your next one, Tommy."

Tommy reached for the box and opened it up. He smirked as he saw a thick jacket. "I think Charlie believes we're going to die out in the snow."

"In this town it is possible." Bella teased she smiled as he handed her the gift from him. "Tommy, you didn't have to get me anything."

Tommy rolled his eyes at her, "Just open it."

Bella opened the bag and with wide eyes she pulled out a box of shoes. She remembered going to Newton's sporting Goods and mentioning how these were her ideal pair of running shoes. She had been planning to save money and buy them for herself but she hadn't expected to receive them as a gift.

Tommy smiled seeing her wide eyes and the smile on her face as she opened up the box. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

Bella turned to him and smiled widely. "Thank you, Tommy!" She said she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pulled back and kissed his cheek, "You're the best, Tommy." She reached over and grabbed the gift she had given him. "Here, open mine."

Tommy took the gift bag and took out the decorative tissue paper. He reached in and pulled out the crossbow. "Bella…"

Bella smiled widely. "It's a Carbon Express Intercept Super Coil Crossbow. Mike's dad helped me pick it out and he gave me a super awesome deal on it. I remember you were eyeing these for a while and I wanted to get you one. I really just wanted to see how you would do in aiming without a rifle."

Tommy ran his hands along the crossbow and looked to Bella in awe. "This must've been expensive."

Bella grinned. "Don't worry about the small stuff Tommy. Enjoy this, come on, let's go outside and see how good you are with this thing."

Tommy smiled as Bella stood and held out her hand to him. He took it and stood as well. "Just because it's not a gun doesn't mean I'll be any worst of a shot."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I just want to see if you're as good as you say you are."

-Page Break-

Bella tightened the strap to her bag as she waited outside of her house waiting to head to school. It was the first day of their senior year and although she could drive she still preferred to ride with her Tommy. She smiled as his familiar truck pulled up to her house. She opened the door and got in, she leaned over and kissed Tommy good morning.

"Morning." She said as she put on her seat belt.

"You ready?" Tommy asked as he started driving.

Bella shrugged, "I suppose." She smiled and took a hold of his hand. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a small stomach virus, Bella." Tommy said with a smile. "All better, just have to watch what I eat today."

Bella smiled, "Only you would have the luck of getting sick just before the start of school."

Bella hummed alongside the stereo as they drove to school. She looked on curiously as the second they pulled into the school parking lot they notice two sets of brand new cars. "Who the hell has a fucking hummer in this town?"

Tommy looked over at Bella. "Didn't Charlie tell you? There's a new doctor in town, his 5 children are now joining us for class. Three are in our grade and the other two are Sophomores."

"Huh, that's strange." Bella said as she opened the door and hopped out. She walked alongside Tommy as they headed into the school. She turned her head slightly to the right as she could feel someone's eyes on her. She met the golden eyes of a russet haired boy, she turned back to Tommy as he took her hand in his.

"Something wrong?" Tommy questioned curiously.

Bella shook her head. "No, just the usual. I'm kind of happy we have more classes together this year, it allows me to cheat off of you."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "We both know you're not capable of cheating, you'd feel guilty about it afterwards."

"I think I might want to try it at least once." Bella teased as they made their way to their lockers which were thankfully near one another. She put away her books and closed her locker, she walked over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder as he organized everything in his locker. "Why did you get one of the small lockers this year?"

"I suppose they might've confused me for a freshman." Tommy replied he turned his head and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Bella lets go to class."

-Page Break-

Bella sat down at the lunch table with Tommy. She looked over her shoulder as once again Edward was staring at her.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Tommy questioned as he noticed the look on her face.

"Is it just me or is the youngest Cullen kid staring at me again?" Bella said looking over her shoulder again noticing that finally he looked away.

Tommy smiled, "Poor kid probably has a crush on you and doesn't know how to handle it."

Bella tilted her head, "Why do you get jealous when Mike or Eric talks to me but not with Edward?"

"My jealousy is not something I can control; all I know is this kid doesn't make me jealous." Tommy replied he leaned over and kissed her tangling his hand in her hair as he brought her closer. He pulled away knowing that if he didn't a teacher would stop them.

Bella smirked widely. "Love you, Tommy."

Tommy smiled as Bella leaned against him and ate her food. He looked over their shoulders and sure enough Edward was staring at her again. Tommy stiffened slightly as Edward's eyes met his. He didn't avert his eyes instead looking straight into Edward's eyes. He turned his head only when Bella spoke to him. "What did you say?"

Bella smiled, "I was just wondering if you planned to eat?"

"I'll eat later." Tommy replied, "You have work at Newton's today right?"

"Yeah." Bella said softly. "It's not a long shift, so I can head over to your house afterwards?"

"I'll pick you up." Tommy said, "I want to take you somewhere afterwards."

Bella raised a curious brow. "Where are we going?"

"You should finish eating, it's almost time to head out." Tommy replied slightly pushing Bella's plate towards her.

Bella laughed, "You're taking me hiking aren't you? Are you going to finally teach me how to use your crossbow?"

-Page Break-

Bella cuddled up next to Tommy as they watched a Christmas movie. Both their fathers had sadly gone to work and they had been left alone. She looked at him curiously as for the last few days he had been wearing long sleeved button up shirts and every time they had sex she noticed he kept his shirt on but unbuttoned. She reached over and unbuttoned his right hand sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Tommy questioned curiously as he watched her.

"I'm just curious." She responded, she lifted his arm looking at it everywhere. "Nope." She and set it down buttoning it back up. She reached for his left arm and unbuttoned the sleeves. She rolled up his sleeves and her eyes widened at what she saw. "YOU GOT A TATTOO!"

Tommy smiled and shrugged off his shirt leaving him in only a t-shirt. He extended his arm to Bella and let her read it. He laughed lightly as she moved to sit on his lap as his tattoo was mainly on the inside of his arm.

"I know this." Bella mumbled as she looked at the tattoo it was from a poem she had read a few times before. "And neither the angels in heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

"You read it wrong." Tommy said quietly.

Bella turned to him. "No I didn't, it's Annabel Lee, the poem is titled after her."

"Just look again, Bella." Tommy insisted.

Bella turned her eyes down and traced her fingers down the words. Her hands stopped at the last two words of the tattoo. "Isabella Marie." She whispered she turned and looked at Tommy curiously. "You got my name tattooed on your arm?"

"Do you remember when we met? In the cafeteria." Tommy questioned.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, you were reading by yourself."

"I was reading a book for English, this poem was the one I was currently reading." He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her against his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "It reminds me of you, and when my dad mentioned getting a tattoo this was all I could think about. I wanted something that would remind me of you."

Bella ran her hand along the tattoo. "I can't believe you did this, Tommy. It's really beautiful."

He kissed her neck and watched her study his arm. He didn't say a word as she kept running her hands along his arm. He smiled as she weaved her fingers with his and leaned back against his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and relaxed with her in his arms. It was when he heard her soft mumbling that he took notice that she had fallen asleep. He moved her around so they were both laying vertically on the couch. He tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes wanting to get some sleep as well.

-Page Break-

Bella smiled down at the new tattoo on her ring finger in elegant writing it said, _Tommy_. There wasn't a need for rings, just these simple tattoos to tell themselves that yes, they were married. She looked over at her newly titled husband and smiled. They had both decided to take a year off after graduating, to just be. Both their hairs on the back of their neck were standing in terror, something was just off to them.

"Hey." Tommy said kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah." Bella said as she finished tying the laces to her shoes. "I'm a faster runner, Tommy, are you sure you want to do this?"

Tommy smiled, "I'm sure I can keep up."

Bella smiled but frowned slightly. "Do you ever think it's weird we're sort of training and preparing for something that may never happen?"

"You never know; the end of the world could be closer than we think." Tommy replied he watched her face fall into concern. "Hey." He said walking up in front of her. "This is what we love to do, just because something may not happen doesn't mean that what we're doing is a waste of time."

Bella smiled, "Sorry, I just thought that some people think we're the weirdest people on the planet because we didn't go to University right away and instead decided to stay back and spend our days preparing for something that may never occur. I guess I forgot that we just don't care about what others think."

"Glad you remember." Tommy said he kissed her quickly before taking off.

"HEY!" Bella yelled in amusement. "That's cheating!"

Tommy kept running looking over his shoulder to see Bella already catching up to him. He pushed himself faster trying to outrun her but he knew it would be useless knowing that she was faster than him. He smiled as she caught up to him. He laughed as she ran past him, but he followed after her at his own pace. He paused at the entrance of meadow.

"Have we been here before?" Tommy questioned curiously.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, but it was in the winter when it didn't look this good."

Tommy put his arms around Bella and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You want to keep going or you want to take a break?"

"Let's just stay here for a while." Bella said with a smile. "We don't really have anything else to do today."

Bella sat against a tree with Tommy resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and hummed softly just enjoying being alone with her Tommy. She opened her eyes as she felt Tommy stiffen. She followed his line of sight and understood what had him so tense. She took his offered hand and stood. "Edward?" She questioned once she was standing.

"I apologize; I wasn't aware anyone else came here." Edward said shyly.

Bella smiled, "It's fine, we were just about to leave and continue on with our hike."

Tommy nodded stiffly, "We'll leave you alone."

Bella nodded, "It was nice seeing you again Edward." Bella said politely, she smiled before she ran after Tommy and smiled as they finally finished up their hike. Bella wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "We're married, Tommy. Your jealousy is cute, but it's over nothing."

Tommy smiled at her he didn't reply simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

-Page Break-

Bella finished up the application and smiled in triumphant. "TOMMY!" She yelled excited.

"Bella?" Tommy said entering the room in a panic.

"I finished our applications!" Bella said waving them about.

Tommy smiled sadly. "I don't think we're going to get a chance to go."

Bella raised her brow. "What are you talking about? We said a year off not two."

Tommy nodded, "There's something on the news I think you need to see."

Bella set the applications down and followed after him. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening. "This is real?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah. My dad called, said it had already spread to Seattle. They've been given orders from the government to move every healthy citizen to the high school and the sick have to go to the hospital."

Bella took in a deep breath. "It's real, Tommy." She said quietly. "This is it, isn't it? This is where the world crashes down."

Tommy nodded he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I believe so." He whispered in response. "Dad said Charlie hasn't been able to contact any officer in Seattle. It's a black zone, no one knows what's happening and he thinks the infection is spreading here. It should only take a few hours before we have our first infected in this town."

Bella nodded, "I guess this means we should get started."

Tommy nodded, "Dad and Charlie said we won't be able to barricade ourselves here. If they're hunch is right, we have to keep moving. Staying in one place only means dying there."

Bella nodded in understanding. "I'll pack up the truck."

Tommy nodded, "I'll gather our weapons."

Bella kissed Tommy before walking away. She just couldn't believe it was all real, she knew later the reality of it all would set in, but for now she was stuck in shock.

-Page Break-

Bella zipped up her jacket one machete hidden in her right sleeve while the other was strapped in on the inside of her jacket. It had been a few weeks after the breakout and there had only been a handful of the infected in the town, but it seemed more and more from Seattle were starting to flood in. Her father had denied leaving Forks, something about duty to the people. Earl had refused to leave Charlie behind, so they all stayed. The hospital was surprisingly still functioning, though their best doctor had been killed he and his children had been amongst the first to be infected.

Bella looked to Tommy who reloaded his gun. They were a mile away from the school and in the woods. They knew better than to let the others see that they had weapons and food, as much as they helped the others they knew that these people didn't know how to make things last. The last thing they needed was chaos to break out amongst the people. "You ready, Tommy?"

He nodded and put his arm around her waist before kissing her softly. "Stay safe."

Bella nodded, "Always." She pecked his lips before she took off running. They hadn't heard from either of their fathers within the last 10 hours and worry had set in and they had a feeling something was wrong. The worst possible image settled into their minds, but they had hope that they were wrong.

Bella cautiously entered the school, she let her knife slide down her arm and she wrapped her hand tightly around the handle. She made her way into the Cafeteria seeing everything was a mess. She turned as she heard a creaking nose and her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Tyler?" she questioned but deep down she knew it was useless. She prepared herself as he ran at her. She didn't hesitate and stabbed the machete through his skull. She pulled it back and noticed three more of the infected headed towards her. She didn't stop swinging as more and more of them came. She walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"BELLA!" A yell distracted her. She turned her head and stumbled back as she saw Tommy's dad kneeling beside the body of her dad. She ran towards them and instantly fell to her knees.

"Dad." Bella whimpered as she saw her dad. She ripped off a portion of her shit and used it to wipe away some of the blood around his mouth.

"He got bitten, Bella." Earl said cautiously.

Bella's eyes watered knowing what that meant. "Daddy," She said, "Tell me what to do."

"I love you, kid." Charlie said through the blood. "I guess this is where my time stops, kiddo."

Bella felt her warm tears roll down her cheek. "I'll stay with you." She swore. "Till the end."

Charlie coughed more blood dripping down his face. "I need Mercy, Bells. I don't want to become one of them."

Bella nodded, "Anything for you, Dad." She promised she wiped her tears and kept her eyes locked with her dad's.

"Move kid, I'll do it." Earl said preparing his gun.

Bella shook her head, "No." She said with anger. "I have to do it. He's my dad, Earl. I owe him this."

"Bella." Earl said not knowing what else to say to change her mind.

Bella turned to him and glared. "Hand me the fucking gun, Earl. Just let me do this, let me give my dad peace."

Earl nodded handing over the gun. "Okay, kid."

Bella watched as her dad's eyes closed. "Love you, Dad." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his head. "Charlie Swan," Bella said as she pressed the gun to his head. She watched his eyes opened and they were no longer brown instead now a silvery white color. "I give you mercy." She whispered as she pulled the trigger. She stood and with shaking hands she handed the gun to Earl.

Earl turned his head as he heard the familiar growling pushing against the door. He turned to Bella who still wasn't moving, he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. He saw something physically change in Bella and she started running as fast as she could. Earl struggled to keep up with her, but was able to follow her to the truck.

Tommy set his gun in the bed of the truck as he could practically feel something was wrong. He took a step forward, but stumbled back as Bella launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. He was about to ask where Charlie was but when he saw his father's face he knew the answer. He moved and picked Bella up feeling her silent tears soak his shirt. He managed to get into the bed of the truck and still hold her tightly. He didn't speak as his dad got into the driver's side and drove the truck. He rested his head against hers and held her tightly. He felt her relax into him instantly and knew that she had cried herself to exhaustion. He kissed her head tapping on the window of the car to let his dad know to stop as soon as it was safe to do so.

Tommy climbed out of the bed of the truck, he picked up his gun and threw it into the cab of the truck next to his father. He climbed in and kept Bella in his lap, he softly ran his hand through her hair as his dad started to drive again. He listened quietly as his dad retold the story on what had happened to Charlie.

Tommy looked down at Bella he felt a pain for losing someone he cared about, but he knew it was probably killing Bella to have lost Charlie. He leaned down and kissed her head he felt her fist his shirt and mumble his name in her sleep. "Love you, Bella." He whispered into her ear softly resting his head against hers.

-Page Break-

Bella shook her head, "I have a bad feeling about this, Tommy."

Tommy nodded and looked around, "Me too, but there's no way of talking my dad out of anything."

Bella grabbed Tommy's bow and laid down next to him taking aim. She found after some lessons that she was better at aiming with the bow than she was with the gun. "I don't see what he needs with that stupid truck."

"He wants the police radio that's inside. It might be useful in future situations." Tommy replied taking a shot and killing a Z that got close to his dad. He found that in the Zombie apocalypse he and Bella were a good team. Their movements were aligned and they seemed to always be thinking the same thing. He took another shot and kept his eyes on his dad as he climbed inside the truck slamming the door shut behind him.

Bella stood immediately. "We've got a couple Z's near the truck." Bella announced. "I'll take care of it, keep an eye on your dad."

"Stay safe." Tommy replied.

Bella smiled. "Always." She responded as she started to shoot the crossbow. She approached the truck with caution and set the crossbow down and pulled out her two Machetes. She moved around effortlessly killing all the stray Z's that had started to surround the truck. She put her machetes away and grabbed the crossbow before turning back to Tommy.

"He's coming back." Tommy said as he stood.

Bella nodded, "Did he get what he needed?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tommy said. "I couldn't see too well inside the car."

Bella moved behind Tommy and strapped the crossbow to his bag. She kissed his jaw, "Love you, Tommy."

Tommy turned his head and kissed her softly. "Love you, Bella."

Tommy walked forward and looked to his dad. "Hey." He said seeing his dad wobble about. "What the hell happened?"

"Shit kid." Earl said grabbing his gut, "I got stabbed, there was a Z in the truck, had a knife sticking out of its stomach. He attacked me and before I could pike it some of the knife got into me. It had Z all over it, it's just like being bitten… only slower."

Tommy froze, "No." He stated, "That's not possible, dad."

Bella's hand shook, "It's probably just a wound. We can patch it up and you'll be good again."

Earl shook his head and lifted his shirt slightly enough so that the wound could be seen. Bella's eyes filled with water as the wound was turning black slowly and spreading as soon as it reached the heart the Z virus would take over. "I'm not feeling good, son."

Tommy picked up his father and helped him limp off to the truck. Bella had already opened the door and had a blanket set out on the bench of the cab.

Bella jumped on the bed of the truck. "You drive, I'll keep watch."

Tommy nodded and got into the driver's seat. He drove off and looked in the rearview mirror to be able to see the shape of Bella's legs as she stood leaning against the cab of the truck.

"You know, son." Earl rasped out. "You did good with her."

Tommy looked at his father for a moment and then back to the road. "What are you talking about?"

"Since the moment I saw you two together there was something special there. Charlie used to tell me he would see stars in Bella's eyes whenever she was near you. When you announced your marriage we weren't surprised, we saw it from the first moment you two kissed in front of us. I don't know how you did it, Son, but you found your soulmate before you turned 18. Before the world went to shit." Earl said as he took in a deep breath.

"Is that how you felt about mom?" Tommy questioned.

"I loved your mother, but I know now that it wasn't true love. I fell in love with the idea of surviving anything, and I let her go. That was my biggest mistake." Earl said, "Sometimes, I'll just watch you with her. And I'll notice the little things you do. The way you'll stand just slightly in front of her, just in case you need to jump in front of her to protect her. You always watch her just in case she needs you. That's how I know you'll last. That's how I know that no matter what happens from here on out you and her will always have each other."

"What happens now?" Tommy questioned, "What the hell are we going to do without you?"

"For the past year we've been surviving this apocalypse, and I know neither of you need me to survive. All you need is each other, I'm content in knowing that you'll survive with each other." Earl replied he ruffled up some of the blanket and coughed into it. He shook his head as she could see the blood there. He looked out the windshield and saw the darkening sky.

Tommy parked the car and heard Bella jump off the bed. He didn't need to look at her to see that she was scouting around. "Dad…"

"Don't kid, just help me out of the car." Earl said trying to stand. Tommy jumped out of the car and moved to help his dad out of the car. He helped his dad lean against a boulder and kneeled down in front of him. Tommy looked up as Bella rested a hand on his shoulder. "Son, can you get me a smoke?"

"Yeah, dad." Tommy said he stood and left Bella with his dead.

Bella sat down next to Earl. "Smoking can kill you." She teased.

Earl chuckled, "So I've heard." He looked over at Bella. "You know, Charlie sure would be proud of you."

"You think so?" Bella questioned quietly.

"He was already proud of you before any of this started. He was always so glad that you didn't let Renee manipulate you, he was proud that you always did what you wanted." Earl said, "Your dad used to talk about you for hours before you came to live with him. Even before I met you I thought I already knew you from everything your dad used to say about you."

Bella chuckled softly. "Yeah, Tommy would tell me the same thing."

"I'm glad he met you, Bella. I knew the day he came home from school that you were going to be my daughter one day." Earl said with a laugh. "I've never seen that boy talk so much, but I swear he never shuts up around you."

Bella smiled but tears swelled in her eyes. "I love him."

"I know you do, Bells." Earl responded. "Anyone with eyes can see that. I'm going to need you to take care of him, Bella. You can't let this life get to him, you have to get him to move on from this."

Bella nodded, "So this is it, isn't it?" Bella whispered. "Your goodbye."

Earl smiled, "Don't be sad, kid. You have to remember that sometimes things just happen, but you have to move on."

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes as Tommy walked back. "I'm going to go make sure somethings not wrong."

"Way to be subtle, kid." Earl said as she stood to give them time alone.

Bella smiled, she leaned down and kissed his head. "Love you, Earl."

"Love you too, kid." Earl said as he watched her walk away. "I'm not going to last much longer, so I'll make this quick. I love you, Tommy. I'm more than proud on the man you've become. When the time comes, I'm going to need you to Mercy me."

Tommy nodded, he lit up the cigarette and held it to his dad's mouth. He watched as his father took in his last breaths. "Dad." Tommy said quietly, he stood as there was a pair of silvery white eyes now staring back at him and a pair of teeth snapping at him. "I give you mercy." He said before he pulled the trigger on the gun. He fell back looking at the body of his father. He felt the familiar warm of his Bella as she came to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in the curve of her neck. Tears rolling down both of their cheeks as the held onto each other tightly.

-Page Break-

"Yo, 10k, Bella!" A blonde guy said as he saw the two off in the corner of the compound together. "There's a swarm of Z's headed this way."

Bella rolled her eyes at the nickname that had caught on. She said it a few times in a joking manner, but now it had become serious. "Yeah, we heard."

Tommy nodded simply in response waiting for the man to continue on.

"We need some help, no offense, but everyone is scared to approach you two. I just wanted to know if you two would help keep off the swarm of zombies that's coming this way." The guy asked hopefully.

Bella glanced over at Tommy for a moment. She nodded her head as it was moments like this she was glad that sometimes they seemed to just read each other's thoughts. "Fine, but we're not staying for long."

Tommy brushed his hand down Bella's face. "Stay safe."

"Always." Bella responded as she leaned into his touch. "Love you, Tommy."

"Love you." Tommy whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back when all the chaos started back up. "I'll meet you right back here."

Bella nodded, "Okay, keep me covered."

"I will." Tommy replied he picked up her bag and put it on her. He took his crossbow and put it on her. "Just in case." He said as he checked that both of her machetes were safely strapped onto her.

"Be safe." Bella whispered.

Tommy smiled, "Always." He replied as he kissed her lips quickly. They smiled at one another before taking off in different directions.

Tommy kneeled down on the roof and took as many shots as he could on any Z's he could spot. His eyes were searching for his wife as he had lost sight of her for a moment. He looked for the familiar red jacket she always wore. Finally, he found her, she was being carried onto a bus of children. There was blood rolling down her head and her leg was twisted in awkward position. He moved to get to her, but knew there was no way he would be able to get to her on time. The door to the roof was jammed with Z's and he was sure if he jumped he'd end up breaking a leg.

Tommy looked on in defeat as he saw the bus pull away Z's chasing after it. "I'll find you." He vowed as he kneeled back down taking out all the Z's that got near the bus. Once it was out of sight he slumped down and looked at his hand and the tattoo that wrapped around his finger.

 _Isabella._

His wife. He'd do whatever it took to find her, to get her back, because in the end there was no point of doing any of this if it wasn't for her.

-Page Break-

10k paused in Philly as he saw the familiar handwriting on a building.

 _B+T_

 _Always_

Hope bubbled up in his chest as he saw it. He knew it had to be her this was her way of marking her journey, of letting him know she was alive. He'd find her, he assured himself. He had to find her.

10k turned his head as he heard Doc talking to him. "What?"

"Come on, kid." Doc said, "We're going after Addy."

10k nodded blankly as his mind was too focused on his wife. He could still hear her voice in his head.

 _Love you, Tommy._

He jumped into the bed of the truck and smiled lightly as for the first time in days he felt hope. Only a few days ago she had been here and she was alive.

-Page Break-

10k shot another zombie as he sat in the back of the truck. He still had hope in finding his Bella, but he was starting to worry that it would be too late. He hadn't seen a sign since Philly, but he knew she still must've been somewhere out there. Bella was a fighter and he knew she would be alive after this.

"What does it mean?" Doc questioned, "The tat, I would've never pegged you to have tattoos."

10k looked down at his arm as for the first time in a while it was exposed just a little revealing some of his tattoo. "It's from a poem." 10k responded as he pulled down his sleeve.

"And the finger?" Doc questioned.

"It's symbolic." 10k responded as he looked at it. In order to read it all you had to inspect the entire finger, but he already knew what it meant.

"I'm curious kid," Doc said, "But how old are?"

"22." 10k responded simply. "I was 19 when the outbreak happened."

"Well hell, kid." Doc looking at him strangely. "It seems the apocalypse only did you some good. You don't look nowhere near that age."

10k smirked, "I get that more often than you would think."

"So how'd you learn to shoot like that." Doc questioned. "I mean that sort of aim isn't just luck."

10k smiled, "My dad was a survivalist and a cop. I knew how to shoot a gun before I knew how to read."

"You were prepared for this?" Cassandra questioned. "For the outbreak?"

10k nodded, "Yeah, I am. I can do more than shoot a gun. We lived in a pretty small town, so a lot of my time went into this sort of training that my dad would put me through. When the outbreak happened, we were prepared for it."

"What happened to him?" Cassandra questioned.

"He got hurt." 10k responded, "I gave him mercy."

"God, kid." Doc said with a shake of his head. "You had to pike your own dad?"

10k nodded, "It's what he wanted. He asked me to do it, so I did."

"You're a hell of a lot stronger than me, kid." Doc said. "I know there's no way I would be able to do something like that."

-Page Break-

Bella dragged herself up to the house. By what it seemed it was virtually empty, so she felt she could rest for a bit inside.

"Put your hands up or I'll shot!" A man said from the porch.

Bella sighed and put her hands up. "I just need to rest."

The man walked down the porch his gun still aimed at Bella. "What the hell happened to your leg?"

Bella looked down at it. "It's not a bite or anything. Just a fucked up bone. I need to snap it back into place and let it heal."

"Where'd you come from?" The man questioned getting closer.

"New York." Bella responded, she flinched out as her good leg was giving out.

"How'd the hell you make it this far?" He questioned he moved and put her arm around his shoulder and helped her stand.

"I stole a van." Bella said, "I kept driving until I stopped seeing Z's. I really don't know where I am."

"Welcome to Edgemont, South Dakota. You got a name?" He questioned as he helped her walk.

"Bella. You?" She questioned.

"Homer." He responded as he led her into the house. He opened the door and set her down on the couch. "How the hell you get pass my traps?"

"You're protecting yourself from zombies, not humans who can think." Bella responded with a shrug. "My dad used to teach me this sort of stuff, he knew this was going to happen so he did what he could to prepare me for it."

"So what happened to him?" Homer questioned as he grabbed a first aid kit.

"He died the first night." Bella responded with a frown. "He was a cop and protecting people was his instinct. We lived in a small town, so there wasn't much Z action the first week, but then someone got a heart attack and it all went to hell. He tried to save some of the people, but in doing so he left himself exposed. I had to give him mercy."

"This is going to hurt, sweetheart." Homer said as he put his hands on her leg and snapped the bone back into place.

Bella gritted her teeth but didn't scream the last thing she wanted was to attract any Z's. "Holy fuck!" she hissed. "That hurt!"

Homer chuckled, "I told you it would."

"I didn't think it would suck so much." She said she watched as he expertly created a make-shift cast with chair legs and anything else that would help. She stood on wobbly legs as he finished. "Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

Homer rolled his eyes, "Sit your ass down." He said, "We both know you won't make it far on that leg, especially in that condition."

Bella sighed, "You're a complete stranger."

"So are you, but I know how to judge character." Homer said, "You've had several chances to use that machete of yours on me and you haven't once reached for it. And I could've had you dead the moment I saw you walking up."

Bella sighed, "I guess we're stuck witch each other for the meantime."

-Page Break-

Home helped Bella wobble around trying to build up the strength in her bone. It was finally healing over, but it was still weak. "Tell me about that tattoo you got on your finger."

Bella smiled, "It's the name of my husband." Bella said with a smile. "He's the one I'm looking for. We got separated not that long before I showed up here. His dad was just like mine, but he was trained from an early age. I know he's out there, I just have to have faith."

"How old were you when you married him?" Homer questioned.

"I was 18." Bella replied with a smile. "It's been about 6 years of being together and 4 of being married. I'm not that sure the dates are all fucked up now."

"Your leg is getting stronger, but you're going to have to keep exercising it if you want to head back out there." Homer replied.

Bella tilted her head, "So what happened to your son?"

"Max was young when the outbreak happened. He'd just turned 16 and when it all happened he got too excited. I suppose a zombie apocalypse was something he had been hoping for, a trending topic for kids his age I guess. We went into town for supplies to get anything we could get our hands on. Max just got too cocky, he thought that because he was human these things wouldn't be able to get to him. He was distracted and one of them bit him in the heart. It took only seconds for him to turn. He didn't recognize me when he turned. I tried to get through to him, but it wasn't him anymore. I shot at him and any other Z in sight. When the coast was clear enough I was able to get his body in the car, got back here and gave him a proper burial." Homer said.

"At least you gave him that." Bella responded, "You gave him peace, not many people would be able to in your position."

"Sometimes I think of ending it." Homer said as he leaned back in his chair. "A bullet to the head and that would be it, but then I see his face and I can't pull the damn trigger. Sometimes I think there's something I'm supposed to do, something he wants me to do so I wait."

Bella looked down at her hand staring at Tommy's name. "Towards the beginning I hated it. I wanted it all to end, but I couldn't give up. I always knew the only thing keeping me motivated was my Tommy. When his father died, we were all eachother had left. I know most people in my positon would give up, they wouldn't keep looking for someone they didn't know where they were. All I'm sure of anymore is that he's still alive, and I know he's looking for me so I have to keep looking for him. One day we'll find each other again."

"Do me a favor, sweetheart." Homer said with a smile. "When you do find that kid, don't lose him this time."

Bella laughed, "I'll handcuff myself to him if that's what it takes."

-Page Break-

10k looked around as he walked through the woods with the others. The woods always seemed to bring back memories of her and that just made him miss her more.

"Well hell," Doc said, "Well you look at that?"

"Is that Mount Rushmore?" Cassandra questioned

10k noticed the symbol on Washington's face.

 _B+T_

 _Always._

"Wasn't there something like that in Philly?" Doc questioned curiously. "What the hell do B and T stand for?"

10k smiled widely, she was alive and if he was lucky she was nearby somewhere. He also knew that if she had managed to do this her leg was healed and she was going to be okay. He followed back after Warren with a small smile on his face as he now had a new found hope knowing she was still alive.

-Page Break-

Bella reached for her head. "Fuck!" She hissed in pain.

Homer shook his head he grabbed her a painkiller. "I told you to be careful when you went into the woods."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You said don't let the Z's hug you, so I didn't. I just didn't see that damn branch."

Homer handed her the pain killer and looked over at the wound on the side of her head. It wasn't a cut, but it would definitely bruise. He could already see the bruise forming on the side of her head. "You're going to have to be careful, sweetheart. You can really hurt yourself with those damn radioactive Z's."

Bella nodded as she downed the water. "I know, but we needed wood for the fire more importantly I wanted a hot shower."

Homer rolled his eyes. "Don't kill yourself for something stupid."

Bella went to reply when they both heard a warning trap go off. "No growling." Bella said standing up reaching for the gun and her machetes.

Homer nodded, "Go check to see if there's any coming up the back way."

Bella nodded and disappeared. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt incredibly dizzy. Her eyes snapped open though as she heard Homer's yelling.

"Don't do that sir." Bella heard someone say.

She pulled her gun and stood behind the figure that had a weapon to Homer. "Drop your weapons or I shoot."

10k closed his eyes as he knew that voice. He pulled his knife away from Homer's throat, "Bella?"

Bella's eyes widened and her hands shook. "Tommy." She whispered.

Homer sighed, "The luck."

Tommy stepped forward and embraced Bella hugging her tightly. He felt her sag against him and when he pulled back he saw she had fainted. "Bella." Tommy said as he tried getting her to wake.

"Don't do that kid," Homer said putting away his gun. "It's the painkillers, she'll wake up at any moment. There's only so much the human mind and body can take, and I believe seeing you pushed her over the edge."

Tommy picked Bella, cradling her body against his. "Why did she need painkillers?"

Homer opened the door and let Tommy inside, he had an instant feeling of trust with him if he was really Bella's husband, he knew he could trust Tommy. "She tripped while fighting off some Z's in the woods. Came back stumbling, almost stepped on one the land mines."

"What the hell is going on?" Murphy shouted, "Who the hell cares that some random girl fainted?"

Tommy set Bella down on the couch, before turning back to Murphy. "I care and I'd make sure to watch the way you speak about her. You may be the savior of the human race, but that's my wife and I don't mind beating you to a pulp if I have to"

Homer clapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Watch over your girl." Homer said as he ushered the others out of the room.

"What the hell are you all doing on my property?" Homer questioned as he had everyone enter the kitchen.

Tommy brushed the hair out of Bella's face and saw the bruising on the side of her face. "What the hell where you doing in the woods by yourself?" He whispered as he looked at the wound.

"I wanted a warm shower." Bella mumbled, "Needed wood to burn."

Tommy smiled he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I missed you."

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I missed you, Tommy." She kissed his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. "I was scared I'd never see you again."

Tommy pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." He whispered, "I knew I'd find you. I saw your symbol in Philly and on Mount Rushmore."

Bella chuckled, "I had hoped you would see them and know I was okay. I'm so glad we found each other again."

"How long have you been here?" Tommy questioned as he looked her over.

Bella shrugged, "I arrived here a few days after we got separated. Homer helped me snap my bone back into place and for the past few months he's been helping me. He's a good man, he's just lost too much."

Tommy sighed, "You're never leaving my sight again."

Bella smiled, "Never." She promised as she ran her hands through his hair and sighed. "I love you." She kissed down his jaw. "I love you so much, Tommy." Bella sighed as her lips finally met his. She kissed him softly before moving closer to him. She smiled as she could feel his hand in her hair tugging her closer making their kiss more than just innocent.

Bella blushed as there was a cough breaking them up. She looked up see Homer standing next to who she assumed was the leader of the group her Tommy was with. "I think those pain killers just wore off."

Homer laughed, "Sorry sweetheart, you're not getting anymore. It seems we have to fix a mess this little group couldn't seem to take care of."

-Page Break-

Bella tensed as she followed after Homer to place on the suit.

"Hey." Tommy said stopping her.

Bella shook her head. "I can't let him do this by himself. I have to go with him, Tommy. He's my friend."

Tommy nodded, "I know, just come back to me."

Bella smiled, "Always." She responded kissing his cheek. "Get in the yellow suit, you'll only be able to get so far with us, but maybe it'll ease your worry."

Bella looked to Tommy as she separated from him and followed after Homer. She kept the radio on as she followed after Homer. She looked on with wide eyes as there was a hole in his suit "We can tape it up." She assured as she looked around hoping to spot any tape.

Homer shook his head and stood. "I was dead the moment I walked through the gate. Too much radiation over time, this seemed to be the last straw."

Bella's eyes watered but she followed after him. "What now?"

Homer looked over the rail. "We're going to have to get those two rods to go down. I'm going to need you to lower me."

Bella simply nodded, she did as she was told. She followed aimlessly along with what Homer told her to do. She noticed the alarm stop blaring she was about to pull him back up when she saw him usher her to stop. "Homer." she said softly

"You remember what I told you, sweetheart?" Homer questioned as he looked up at her

"You're going to have to be more specific." Bella said with a light smile. "You tend to not shut up once you start blabbering on."

Homer laughed, "What I said about seeing Max."

Bella nodded slowly. "You always thought he was asking you to stay and do something much bigger than you could imagine."

"You're a good person, Bella, don't let this world change that about you..." Homer said quietly. "I think he wanted me to wait for you. What are the chances that it's in my home that you're led back to your husband?"

Homer coughed, "I wasn't meant to make it past today, Bella." He assured as he wiped blood away from his mouth.

Bella's eyes watered, "Please don't do this. You can still make it longer."

"It's been too long, Sweetheart." He replied sadly. "I used to see Max everywhere I went, in everything I did I think it was his way of telling me to keep going, but ever since I met you that hasn't happened. That's when I knew whatever I had left to do in this world you were a part of it. And today, I did what I had to do Bella, I've never had the pleasure of meeting someone so special. In a way, you remind me of my Max, I just hope you have better luck than he did."

Bella shook her head, "Homer, please."

"You know, you told me about your father and I have to say that from a father's perspective, he would be damn proud of you." Homer said. "You're like family to me, Sweetheart, so I'm asking you to kill me now. I don't want to turn into one of them, not even for a second. Do me that last favor, sweetheart."

Bella nodded, "You're a good father, Homer." She said she grabbed the gun 10k had given her. "I'm proud to be able to say that I knew you."

"Remember what I said you should do when you found your husband?" Homer said with a smile.

Bella nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm ready, Bella." Homer said closing his eyes.

Bella took in a deep breath and pointed the gun at him. "Homer Stubbins, I give you mercy." Bella pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet entered his skull. She looked at Homer for the last time before walking away. She didn't know where she was going, she just let her feet lead the way

Doc looked at 10k as he grabbed his gun and started to walk away. "Where the hell are you going, kid? Ain't your girl supposed to be coming out soon?"

10k nodded, "I know my wife, Doc, and she's not coming out that way. I'll be back in five minute."

10k made his way around the perimeter and found her climbing the fence a few dead Z's behind her. She had already stripped off the orange suit so he could see her face clearly to notice she was crying. "Hey." He said catching her as she landed on the ground.

Bella's eyes watered she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. "It's okay. Homer wanted this, he really wanted to be back with his son."

Tommy simple hugged her and kissed her head. "You gave him what he wanted."

"I'm just disappointed I couldn't give him a burial. He deserved that at the very least." Bella said she shook her head "It's fine. I guess now we go back to your friends?"

Tommy nodded, "They're not as bad as you would think. The important thing is that they keep moving."

Bella took Tommy's hand in hers and smiled as when she looked down their tattoos were lining up with each other. "Love you, Tommy."

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I love you."


End file.
